nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents was an animated television series created by Butch Hartman and was first aired in the United States on March 30, 2001, and ended on July 26, 2017. It is produced by Frederator Studios, whose show Oh Yeah! Cartoons, showed the pilot episodes alongside many other first-run and one-time cartoons. It is shown in the United States on The First Kids' Network, and is also shown internationally. The series is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana Enterprises, Inc. and airs on the in certain countries for this reason. The Fairly OddParents is set in the fictional town of Dimmsdale, California. The show follows the day-to-day life of 10-year-old Timmy Turner. An only child, Timmy was often preyed upon by such adversaries as his mean babysitter, Vicky, or his maniacal teacher, Mr. Crocker. Just as his situation was particularly grim, he was granted a pair of fairy godparents, named Cosmo and Wanda, who had the power to grant wishes and were charged with making Timmy happy. Unfortunately, Cosmo is a particularly dumb fairy, and Wanda must devote her time to ensuring both Timmy's and Cosmo's safety; as such, although well meaning, their wishes sometimes go wrong. These fairy godparents, mindful of their secretive existence, disguise themselves as various animals and objects in public, always with the same peculiar colors to identify the two: Cosmo is always a light green hair, and Wanda is always a light pink hair. Most episodes of the show consists of two segments that are each approximately 11 minutes long. History Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) The Fairly OddParents first aired as a short film on Oh Yeah! Cartoons in 1998, which aired some 10 episodes of the original show. Oh Yeah! Cartoons was canceled in 2001, but Nickelodeon offered to make its own show. This offer was accepted by creator Butch Hartman. The show began airing its own full-length episodes as its own series in the same year. Although the Fairly OddParents was not very popular in its first year, its popularity began to catch on later, attracting both a kid and adult fan base. SpongeBob SquarePants was the only show higher-rated than The Fairly OddParents. Another notable thing about the show was that attracted many adolescent and adult followers because of its more complicated, witty sense of humor. Sure enough, the ratings for this show skyrocketed. Peak Years (2002-06) According to fans',2002 was one of Fairly OddParents's "best years". Its ratings were extremely high, and it very briefly passed SpongeBob SquarePants. The show saw its very quick rise to the top and fall in the summer of 2003 when the show's first TV movie, Abra-Catastrophe!, aired. It was an economic hit with record-breaking ratings and merchandise being made. However, that year, Butch Hartman left the show to work on a new cartoon called Danny Phantom, which premiered in 2004, there are also rumors that, because the show was very "edgy" during a period of the Hartman years, but this is not completely known. The show was then directed by Sarah Frost, Ken Bruce and Gary Conrad. However, when the show aired its new third season later that year, many viewers considered the episodes were not as funny, some being accused of being manically stupid. With new voices for principal characters such as Chester and A.J., the show also became less edgy with a new lack of subliminal sex jokes. This turned off a lot of older viewers, and slowly the show's ratings plummeted. SpongeBob SquarePants (which had been in a ratings slump previously), bounced back in as Nick's highest rated show. Hiatus (2007-08) The Fairly OddParents was sent on hiatus for 15 months during Jimmy Neutron's cancellation, which its last episode aired on November 25, 2006. A primetime special aired on July 7, 2007 called "Lucky 7" includes Back-to-Back episodes of The Fairly OddParents and a never before seen episode which aired at 7:00pm. A theatrical movie was planned by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, but was canned due to management changes at Paramount. Revival (2008-17) After a one-year hiatus, Nickelodeon said on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby on February 18, 2008 as the beginning of 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2009.http://frederatorblogs.com/odd/2007/12/20/the-oddparents-are-coming-the-oddparents-are/ The OddParents are coming the OddParents are coming Also, four new episodes aired each day at 5:00pm EST beginning on Monday, March 10 after a rerun of the Fairly OddBaby special, and ending on Thursday (3–13) of that week. It was reported that 8.81 million people watched this movie when it originally aired. Another new episode week aired from May 12–16, 2006. "The Fairly Oddlympics" aired on August 1, 2008 to coincide with the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics. Another premiere week aired through August 11–15, 2008. The three-part saga "Wishology!" aired on May 1–3, 2009. Another special "Anti-Poof" aired on July 10, 2009. The 10th anniversary special, a live-action/CGI film called A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! starring Drake Bell and Daniella Monet, aired July 9, 2011. This was followed up with A Fairly Odd Christmas on November 29, 2012, and the then A Fairly Odd Summer, premiered on August 2, 2014. The series was burnt off from Nickelodeon on September 16, 2016 due to low ratings, thus leading to the removal of the entire series from the network's schedule. On January 18, 2017, the entire series moved to Nicktoons. The final episode of Season 10 was aired on the channel on July 26, 2017. On February 8, 2018, Butch announced his departure at Nickelodeon, making it official that the show, along with Bunsen is a Beast!, ended.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4faDISwSVo Characters Episodes Home video releases Gallery FOP S1 Model sheet.jpg The Fairly OddParents Cosmo Wallpaper.jpg External links *[http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/fairly_odd/index.jhtml Fairly OddParents] at Nick.com *''The Fairly OddParents Wiki'' at Wikia * *''The Fairly OddParents'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase References de:Cosmo & Wanda id:The Fairly OddParents nl:The Fairly OddParents pl:Wróżkowie Chrzestni Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Comedy Category:2000s premieres Category:Cancelled shows Category:2010s endings